


Un nouvel arrivant à Arkham

by Satanders



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Crush at First Sight, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, M/M, No Angst, Self-Harm, Yes I Said No Angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Il y avait un nouveau pensionnaire à Arkham.Jervis le savait car il avait entendu des gardes en parler. Il n'écoutait pas spécialement et cela ne l'intéressait guère.Mais Jonathan lui en avait parlé à la pause déjeuner. Ils étaient en train de manger la bouillie informe et insipide censée constituer leur seul repas jusqu'au soir, quand l'Épouvantail déclara sans préambule :- On a encore droit à un clown.





	1. Prélude

Il y avait un nouveau pensionnaire à Arkham.  
Jervis le savait car il avait entendu des gardes en parler. Il n'écoutait pas spécialement et cela ne l'intéressait guère.  
Mais Jonathan lui en avait parlé à la pause déjeuner. Ils étaient en train de manger la bouillie informe et insipide censée constituer leur seul repas jusqu'au soir, quand l'Épouvantail déclara sans préambule :  
\- On a encore droit à un clown.  
C'était rare que Jonathan Crane fasse part de son avis sur les autres criminels de Gotham. C'était un homme secret qui cachait une intelligence aiguisée sous un masque qu'il refusait de quitter même quand on lui avait retiré le sac en toile de jute dont il se servait pour commettre ses crimes. Personne ne savait réellement qui il était, pourtant lui semblait en savoir plus qu'il n'aurait dû sur tout le monde.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?, demanda Jervis en avalant une cuillerée.  
La bouche de son compagnon tressaillit et il finit par grimacer.  
\- C'est un méta-humain capable de manipuler les gens par le chant. Et la danse, apparemment. Il a causé un sacré chahut à la dernière thérapie de groupe, et il a été mis à l'isolement.  
Le Chapelier Fou redressa la tête.  
\- Il chante ?, répéta-t-il.  
Jonathan le regarda et hocha la tête, avant de perdre tout intérêt pour le sujet abordé. Ce n'était pas le cas de Jervis.  
A présent, il était curieux.  
Malheureusement, il était difficile d'accéder à plus d'informations. Personne ne le connaissait, apparemment il venait d'arriver à Gotham.  
Jervis était allé à la bibliothèque, et à force d'effort, il avait réussi à mettre la main sur des journaux - normalement interdits à l'asile pour ne pas créer des perturbations au sein de cette population extrêmement sensible. Ceux-ci montraient des photos pour illustrer leurs articles, ce qui permit à Jervis de voir pour la première fois le visage de celui qui était surnommé le Music Meister. La première photo montrait des écrans de télévision représentant le criminel, et le journal expliquait que ce dernier avait pris le contrôle des satellites de diffusion afin de transférer son chant manipulatoire à travers tout le pays.  
Ce n'était pas un petit exploit, et Jervis continua ses recherches pendant de longues heures, se nourrissant du maigre butin qu'il avait trouvé pour grappiller des informations.  
Hélas, le Music Meister n'avait aucun autre crime à son actif - mais quel crime ! Quelle flamboyance !  
Jervis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour le théâtre et les comédies musicales, et le Music Meister n'était pas une brute.  
Jervis avait horreur des brutes. Il en avait trop subi dans sa vie.  
Bref, il voulait en apprendre plus, mais n'ayant aucun moyen de le faire, il demanda de l'aide.  
La porte de la cellule d'Edward Nygma était orné d'un petit panonceau indiquant aux gardes ne pas lui répondre. Il était le seul à avoir ce privilège, et pourtant cela n'empêchait pas que tous les mois, une personne du staff de l'asile démissionne après lui avoir parlé. Nulle ne savait pourquoi et le Riddler se contentait de dire qu'ils avaient échoué à résoudre son énigme.  
Jervis était persuadé qu'il pourrait l'aider à résoudre la sienne. Il tira sur la trappe au niveau des yeux, afin de pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur de la cellule.  
Ed était assis sur sa couchette, en train de lire. Il abaissa son livre et haussa un sourcil en le reconnaissant.  
\- Chapelier ? Que me vaut l'immense plaisir de cette visite ?  
Le ton était sarcastique, bien sûr. Jervis n'aimait pas beaucoup Edward. Il était fluet, mais ses mots pouvaient être d'une grande violence sans en avoir l'air, plus encore d'un simple coup. C'était une personne guillerette, qui blessait sans y voir de conséquences, testant son intelligence redoutable sur quiconque était assez naïf pour lui tendre la perche.  
Jervis eut un moment d'hésitation en réalisant que c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il devait savoir.  
\- Comment puis-je accéder au terminal contenant les dossiers des patients de l'asile ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas, déclara calmement Ed.  
Il déposa son livre et se redressa avec un soupir. Il regarda Jervis et esquissa un sourire :  
\- Tu ne peux pas car les dossiers ne sont pas numérisé. Le directeur ne fait pas confiance à la technologie, il préfère le papier. Il stocke tous les dossiers - le tien, le mien, tous, du Joker au Pingouin, en passant par Ivy ou Harvey...  
\- Comment j'y accède ?, siffla Jervis en agrippant les côtés de la trappe, pressant son visage contre l'ouverture étroite.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte de te répondre ?, souffla Ed à brûle-pourpoint.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ?, lança Jervis en espérant titiller l'ego du Riddler.  
Ce dernier gloussa devant la tentative.  
\- Je suis sans doute celui qui connaît le mieux les rouages de cet endroit. Quand je m'ennuyais, je m'amusais à en explorer chaque recoin, et découvrir chacun de ses secrets. Je n'ai pas tout découvert, loin de là. Mais en ce qui concerne le bureau du directeur...crois-le ou non, j'en ai fait le tour des dizaines de fois, rien n'a pu m'échapper.  
Jervis se dégagea pour fouiller dans ses poches et en sorti une clef en argent qu'il montra devant la trappe.  
\- Rien tu dis ? Dans ce cas, quelle porte cette clef ouvre-t-elle ?  
Aussitôt, l'expression narquoise du Riddler disparut. Il se rapprocha et tenta de prendre la clef. Jervis fut plus rapide, la mettant hors de portée en reculant dans le couloir.  
Cette fois, c'était à Ed d'être collé à la trappe.  
\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?  
\- En me baladant dans la cours. Tu sais qu'en creusant, on peut tomber sur des trous intéressants ?, susurra le Chapelier Fou, littéralement aux anges.  
Le Riddler grinça des dents.  
\- Je ne te crois pas ! Qui aurait pu enterrer une clef là ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, rétorqua Jervis. Les énigmes, c'est ton rayon, pas le mien.   
Il balança la clef sous les yeux d'Ed, qui la suivit du regard, essayant sans doute de déterminer d'où provenait cette clef et si l'histoire de Jervis était vraie.  
\- Voici mon offre : je te donne la clef en échange du renseignement que je t'ai donné. C'est simple et peu cher payé, répliqua Jervis. Ou sinon je pourrais m'en débarrasser en échange de quelques friandises. Tu sais à quel point la nourriture est infecte par ici...  
Edward recula.  
Il fit le tour de sa cellule, contemplant le mur comme s'il réfléchissait. C'était du pipeau et Jervis le savait bien : il avait déjà décidé d'accepter, seulement il fallait qu'il garde la face.  
Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers Jervis en se tenant le menton, en un vague rappel du Penseur de Rodin.  
Il souffla par le nez et sortit un calepin avec un stylo de son pantalon. Jervis s'émerveilla en silence de l'habileté du Riddler à avoir pu récupérer des outils aussi rares dans cet asile.  
Ed écrivit quelque chose, puis déchira une feuille, qu'il tendit au Chapelier.  
\- La réponse à ta question. Donne-la moi à présent.  
Jervis hésita brièvement, tenant la clef presque à portée de Nygma. Et si ce qui était indiqué était faux ? Si c'était une farce ?  
Le bras d'Edward se faufila dans le trou, vif comme un serpent, et s'empara de la clef. Jervis sursauta.  
\- HaHA !, s'exclama Ed, avant de replier son bras à l'intérieur.  
Jervis allait pour se précipiter lorsqu'il vit le papier tombé au sol devant lui. Il le ramassa et lut ce qui était écrit.  
A l'intérieur de sa cellule, le Riddler s'était mis à marmonner tout seul en écrivant furieusement dans son carnet, dos à la porte.  
Jervis referma le judas dans un claquement sec et s'en fut.

Visiter le bureau du directeur fut un jeu d'enfant grâce au petit papier fourni par le Riddler.  
N'était pas un génie qui veut, et Jervis devait bien reconnaître qu'Edward avait du talent. Mais lui aussi en avait et lorsqu'il trouva le dossier du Music Meister, il poussa un petit cri de victoire - son véritable nom était inscrit en premier, son surnom à l'intérieur du dossier, par conséquent Jervis avait été obligé de procéder par élimination. Heureusement le directeur classait ses dossiers par années d'internement, et si certains voyageaient souvent d'une année à l'autre, Jervis connaissait le nom de la plupart des grands criminels présents à Arkham.  
Au bout d'une longue recherche, il tomba enfin sur la photo qu'il recherchait - celle d'un homme qui souriait, affichant ses dents du bonheur avec fierté, et une crinière rousse élégamment coiffée en arrière.  
Jervis s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir du directeur de l'asile et prit son temps, puisqu'il faisait nuit et qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, pour lire les informations sur le Music Meister. Ainsi il apprit tout de son historique familial, de son passif criminel - rien de très ambitieux : vol de matériel électronique dans le New Jersey, agression d'un couple qui assistait à une représentation d'Hamilton, menaces à l'encontre d'un vendeur d'instruments de musique...  
Et surtout, ce qui intéressait Jervis : retranscription de ses entretiens avec le psychiatres de l'asile.

_Dr Hugo Strange : Vous vous faites appeler le Music Meister, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_Patient 1247 : C'est mon nom oui._  
_Dr Hugo Strange : Pourquoi Meister ? Pourquoi pas Maestro ?_  
_Patient 1247 : J'aimais le son que cela donne. Et puis mon italien est quelque peu rouillé._  
_Dr Hugo Strange : Vous parlez italien ?_  
_Patient 1247 : È quello che ho appena detto*. Pardonnez l'accent. Comme je le disais, je suis un peu rouillé._  
_Dr Hugo Strange : Je vois. Vous utilisez l'humour pour ne pas révéler vos émotions._  
_Patient 1247 : Oh mon dieu ! Me voici percé à jour !_  
_Dr Hugo Strange : Vous chantez aussi en italien ?_  
_Patient 1247 : Voulez-vous que je vous chante un extrait de Don Giovanni ?_  
_Dr Hugo Strange : Je vous le déconseille. Cette vitre permet à des gardes de nous observer sans nous entendre. S'ils vous voient faire le moindre geste suspect, ils ont pour ordre d'enfumer la salle avant d'entrer.._  
_Patient 1247 : C'est malin. Cet établissement mérite décidément très bien sa réputation._  
_Dr Hugo Strange : Maintenant entrons dans le vif du sujet. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?_  
_Patient 1247 : Vous ne le savez pas ? J'ai piraté un satellite et utilisé celui-ci pour diffuser ma voix sur les ondes forçant quiconque l'entendait à obéir à mes ordres._  
_Dr Hugo Strange : Mais vous êtes ici, pas à Blackgate. Vous n'êtes pas en prison car vous avez plaidé la folie. Ma question est donc la suivante : êtes-vous fou, Monsieur le Music Meister ?_  
_Patient 1247 : Mais docteur...nous sommes tous fous ici (éclat de rire)_  
_Dr Hugo Strange : Fin du premier entretien._

Après avoir fini sa lecture, Jervis rangea soigneusement le dossier dans son tiroir. Il vibrait d'excitation à l'idée de rencontrer ce nouveau pensionnaire. Cependant, il fallait qu'il retourne à sa cellule, sinon son absence risquait d'être remarquée.  
Il quitta donc le bureau à pas de loup et regagna sa cellule par les conduits de ventilation. Ils étaient étroits mais sa petite corpulence l'aidait à se mouvoir à l'intérieur en dépit de sa légère claustrophobie - une fois, Jonathan l'avait enfermé toute une journée dans un placard de l'infirmerie et depuis il avait nettement moins peur des espaces clos.  
Il se glissa sur sa couchette, ferma les yeux en imaginant le tic tac d'une montre pour parvenir à s'endormir.  
Le visage souriant du Music Meister lui revint en mémoire et il se demanda vaguement à quoi sa voix pouvait ressembler - dès qu'il essayait de se l'imaginer, il entendait la voix du chat du Cheshire dans l'adaptation de Disney qui susurrait de façon enjôleuse "Nous sommes tous fous ici".  
Troublé, il roula contre le mur, collant son front contre la pierre froide, et tenta d'oublier sa frustration en comptant les lapins blancs qui remplissaient son esprit à la place des traditionnels moutons que les gens ordinaires utilisaient pour sombrer dans le sommeil - une chose pour laquelle il avait toujours eu des difficultés.  
L'isolement ne durerait pas toujours et il aura tôt ou tard l'occasion de rencontrer ce nouveau personnage de leur petit théâtre des horreurs psychiatriques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * traduction : "C'est ce que je viens de dire"


	2. Entrée en scène

Visiblement, le staff de cet asile n'était guère friand de comédie musicale.  
C'était attendu, mais au moins avait-il essayé de leur ouvrir un peu l'esprit. Il avait toujours été persuadé que la pire camisole que l'on puisse subir était celle de l'intolérance, pourtant il avait découvert à Arkham que les vraies camisoles, celles qui tirent sur les bras et compressent le torse, sont très désagréable. Il avait l'impression de porter à nouveau un binder.  
Pour son petit coup d'éclat durant la thérapie de groupe, il avait été mis au trou pendant plusieurs jours. La solitude ne le dérangeait pas, il composait dans sa tête et meumeumait à travers son bâillon - car évidemment ils lui avaient mis un bâillon, mais cela n'arrêterait en rien son génie de s'exprimer. Son talent pour la musique ne pouvait être contenu et il exploserait à la face du monde en temps et en heure.  
Pour le moment il prenait plaisir à se détendre. Bien que l'endroit soit spartiate et parfois à la limite de l'insalubrité, que le personnel soit peu aimable et les pensionnaires plus cinglés les uns que les autres, il trouvait la situation presque amusante.  
Cette ville était complètement folle, il l'avait tout de suite compris, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait pris la décision de s'y établir en dépit de la large concurrence de super-criminels qui y régnait telle une invasion de cafards. Il avait même hâte de les croiser, il était dévoré de curiosité, cependant il lui fallait se contenir pour faire bonne impression. Il était nouveau dans ce cirque et il lui fallait s'installer durablement s'il voulait survivre, en montrant sa force, son originalité et sa dextérité.  
Il ne connaissait encore personne à l'asile - surtout que dans les premiers temps il avait été mis à l'écart, soit-disant pour faciliter son adaptation à ce nouvel environnement. Toutefois il espérait pouvoir rapidement faire connaissance avec les figures mythiques de cette cité dantesque - le Joker, Double-Face, le Riddler, l'Épouvantail, l'envoûtante Poison Ivy. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à faire danser Killer Croc et Gueule d'Argile.  
\- Vous êtes très ambitieux, déclara Strange, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.  
Le Music Meister se trouvait dans une salle qu'il connaissait pour y avoir déjà passé un entretien avec le psychiatre de l'établissement  
\- Pas plus que ça. Je veux simplement que l'on reconnaisse mon talent, répondit le Music Meister en croisant fermement les bras.  
Il ne laisserait pas le psy de cette cabane le déstabiliser. Des psys, il en avait connu pléthore, et il avait toujours su manœuvrer entre questions douteuses et fausse compassion. Ce n'était pas l'asile d'Arkham qui allait y changer quoique ce soit.  
Le docteur Strange croisa les doigts sur la table devant lui.  
\- Vous avez donc un fort besoin de reconnaissance.  
Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne portait pas les larges lunettes qui dissimulaient habituellement son expression. On les lui avait confisqué à son entrée à Arkham, ce qui était un délit de faciès éhonté. Ces lunettes ne faisaient de mal à personne.  
Cependant, il ne donnerait pas satisfaction au psy de les réclamer.  
C'était son masque de super-vilain et il comprenait pourquoi on les lui avait retiré.  
Pour tenter de lui enlever du pouvoir. Mais ça ne servait à rien.  
À la fin il aurait toujours le dernier mot, le dernier son.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de gens ici qui sont en manque d'attention, notamment à cause de parents maltraitants..., continua Strange sur le ton de quelqu'un qui insinuait quelque chose l'air de rien.  
Le Music Meister haussa les épaules tout en enregistrant la donnée dans son cerveau. Pas question d'affirmer ou d'infirmer quoique ce soit durant cet entretien. Il avait décidé de demeurer un mystère pour un temps, afin de créer du challenge.  
\- Mais n'allez pas croire que vous êtes comme eux, ajouta Strange sur un ton anodin en écrivant sur son carnet. Car ils ont clairement quelque chose qui vous fait défaut.  
Une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard du rouquin :  
\- Une réputation ?  
\- Une personnalité unique.  
\- Qui a besoin d'une personnalité quand on est un tant soit peu intelligent et beau garçon ?, rétorqua le Music Meister.  
Il jeta un regard particulièrement froid au psy - difficile de cacher qu'il était vexé.  
\- Après tout même ça, c'est hors de la portée de certains, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.  
Le docteur soupira.  
\- Donc plus que de l'ambition, c'est une question d'ego. Vous vous comparez sans cesse aux autres, et de préférence à ceux que vous considérez comme les meilleurs. C'est ça, la raison de votre présence. Vous êtes sain d'esprit et n'avez rien à faire ici.  
Agacé, le Music Meister se mâchonna nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissait brièvement à ce qu'il allait répondre :  
\- C'est comme ça que vous diagnostiquez ici ? Vous...  
\- Face à des esprits tels que ceux que vous trouverez à Arkham, nous sommes bien obligés, le coupa le docteur Strange. Si une personne saine non-préparée se retrouvait en contact avec eux, il est fort probable que son mental ne pourrait y résister bien longtemps.  
\- Je croyais qu'un asile était censé aider à guérir !, siffla le Music Meister.  
Le psychiatre referma son calepin.  
\- C'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous êtes venu ici pour guérir ?  
La question pour le moins inattendue laissa le criminel bouchée bée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il se sentait en position de faiblesse, pourtant il n'avait rien dit de compromettant. Comment ce docteur arrivait-il, au bout de seulement deux entretiens, à lui faire perdre ses moyens ?  
La nourriture, réalisa-t-il aussitôt. Il y avait fort à parier qu'on lui administrait des drogues, peut-être assez inoffensives, mais qui brouillaient ses pensées, l'empêchant de répliquer comme il l'aurait souhaiter.  
Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, il se referma sur lui-même. Strange sembla en avoir également conscience car il se leva, mettant fin à la rencontre.  
Le Music Meister, en son for intérieur, était en train de prendre conscience qu'il avait troqué la prison de Blackgate pour une prison tout aussi redoutable. Serait-il de taille à lutter ? Le psy avait insinué des doutes dans sa carapace de certitudes, et à présent il se sentait vulnérable.  
Il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir, mais pas celle que proposait le bon docteur.  
Il lui fallait un acolyte.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin : de guerre lasse, Strange l'autorisa à rejoindre les autres patients représentant un danger medium dans l'aile B.  
Si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait considéré qu'il s'agissait d'une grossière erreur de classer les détenus par niveau de dangerosité pour ensuite les mettre ensemble. Il était surtout un peu amer de ne pas se retrouver avec les pires, mais enfin, se disait-il, il fallait bien commencer quelque part. De plus, les patients de l'aile B fréquentaient ceux des ailes A (sans intérêt, des attardés mentaux et des mangeurs d'insectes) et C, où étaient réunis les meurtriers psychotiques et/ou délirants qui se servent d'outils pour nuire.  
Le Music Meister aurait dû se trouver dans l'aile D à cause de ses pouvoirs méta-humain, mais l'absence de meurtre à son palmarès, et de psychose diagnostiquée, l'empêchait d'atteindre son objectif.  
D'après ce qu'il avait appris, les patients de l'aile D étaient les psychopathes intelligents à forte probabilité d'évasion, les manipulateurs psychiques, ceux qui n'avaient besoin de rien pour blesser. Et l'aile E...elle était réservée à ceux qui ne sortaient jamais et se trouvait enterrée en sous-sol.  
Il allait donc devoir se contenter de ça pour l'instant. Il connaissait moins bien les criminels de catégorie C, mais il était certain que parmi eux se trouvaient des intermédiaires vers les catégories D ou E. En effet, les C étaient plus souvent en contact avec les D, notamment durant certains repas - malgré leur isolement forcé, les D étaient parfois mêlés aux C pour la "socialisation", mais de façon soigneusement encadrée pour éviter les débordements.  
Encore une fois, le Music Meister trouvait cela stupide, mais cela l'arrangeait. Peut-être pourrait-il se mettre en contact avec des gens hauts placés plus facilement que prévu.  
Pour l'heure, il découvrait sa cellule, où il avait la chance d'être l'unique résident. Malgré les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu, la cellule était propre. Pas de traces d'ongles sur les murs, pas de capitonnage, mais une petite fenêtre avec du grillage en acier que l'on avait doublé de verre spécial à son attention, afin qu'il ne puisse communiquer à l'extérieur avec son chant.  
Un collier lui entourait le coup, et on l'avait prévenu qu'à la moindre note sortant de sa bouche, il recevrait une décharge électrique destinée à le mettre K.O sur le champ. Son petit numéro à la thérapie de groupe n'avait vraisemblablement pas plu à la direction, et sans doute que le Dr Strange n'avait pas manqué de dire qu'il recommencerait si on lui en laissait l'occasion.  
Ce qui était vrai. Le Music Meister comptait bien pousser à nouveau la chansonnette, mais le collier le forçait à choisir précautionneusement son moment. Ainsi il préférait attendre de se trouver un mentor.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, en se tournant vers la porte, il trouva une petite enveloppe minuscule - une enveloppe de lutin - glissée dans sa cellule.  
Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et y découvrir une lettre en pattes de mouche. Il s'assit sur sa couchette - spartiate mais plus confortable que celle de la cellule d'isolement - et mis une bonne demi-heure à la déchiffrer.  
C'était un extrait du roman de Lewis Caroll, le fameux Alice au pays des merveilles :

_Bien que l'asile fût très grand, ils étaient tous serrés l’un contre l’autre à un des coins._

_« Il n’y a pas de place ! Il n’y a pas de place ! » crièrent-ils en voyant Alice._

_« Il y a abondance de place, » dit Alice indignée, et elle s’assit dans un large fauteuil à l’un des bouts de la table._

_«_ _Prenez donc du laudanum, » dit le docteur Strange d’un ton engageant._ _Alice regarda tout autour de la table, mais il n’y avait que des neuroleptiques._

 _« Je ne vois pas de laudanum, » fit-elle observer._ _« Il n’y en a pas, » dit le docteur Strange._

_« En ce cas il n’était pas très poli de votre part de m’en offrir, » dit Alice d’un ton fâché._

_« Il n’était pas non plus très poli de votre part de vous faire interner avant d’y être invitée, » dit le docteur Strange._

_« J’ignorais que ce fût votre asile, » dit Alice. « Il y a des cellules pour accueillir tout le monde ici. »_

Ou du moins, un extrait légèrement retravaillé pour coller aux circonstances. Le Music Meister ignorait ce que cela voulait dire, s'il s'agissait d'une menace ou d'un pastiche destiné à le faire rire, mais l'idée qu'il ait pu déjà attirer l'attention d'un super vilain original le mettait tout en émoi.  
Il s'allongea sur sa couchette pour relire le texte. La personne qui avait écrit cela l'avait rédigé avec son sang comme encre. C'était tellement cinglé...tellement génial. Un peu flippant, c'est sûr, mais c'était précisément ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il était ravi.  
Il avait tellement hâte de rencontrer le rédacteur de ce message qu'il en frétillait tout seul sur sa couverture, incapable de se calmer.


	3. Mise en place

Les manches trop longues de l'uniforme noir et blanc d'Arkham dissimulaient à merveilles les deux lignes rouges en relief que Jervis avait tracé au niveau de ses poignets. Ce n'était que de minces cicatrices - il n'essayait pas de se faire du mal - et elles disparaîtraient bientôt, mais ce serait fâcheux si quiconque les remarquait.  
Il soupçonnait Crane de les avoir aperçut durant leur repas, tandis qu'il prenait son plateau, mais ce dernier n'y avait pas fait allusion et Jervis avait confiance en lui : il ne dirait rien aux infirmiers.  
Mais si jamais il se trompait, Jervis possédait une cuillère taillée en pointe sur le sol de sa cellule, et c'était un ustensile des plus pratiques pour faire taire les bavards.  
Non pas que Crane soit un bavard ou que Jervis le crut. Il avait cette arme uniquement dans le but de se protéger. Cet asile n'avait pas une saine réputation et les abus pouvaient être légion quand on était prisonnier avec les plus dangereux criminels de Gotham.  
Même si, évidemment, les plus abominables se trouvaient au sous-sol et ne sortaient presque jamais. Jervis n'avait pas spécialement envie de les rencontrer : il se considérait comme quelqu'un de paisible.  
Il avait certes des sautes d'humeur, mais quelle idée avait-on aussi de toujours vouloir le déranger à l'heure du thé ?  
Les gens avaient tendance à prendre des décisions qui jamais ne correspondaient à ses désirs. C'était une fatalité qu'il avait du mal à accepter, et il lui prenait souvent à rêver de sa terrible invention - son bandeau qui contrôle les esprits à l'aide de cartes à jouer.  
Tout était plus facile quand il était celui qui dictait aux autres leurs actions. Et ça n'aurait jamais posé réellement problème si le Batman ne s'en était pas mêlé, il en était persuadé.  
Mais c'était inutile de ruminer ce type de pensée. Il était enfermé ici pour un long moment, et sans le matériel nécessaire, il n'aurait jamais la possibilité de re-créer son appareil. Sa seule consolation, si l'on pouvait considérer cela comme telle, était la nouvelle obsession qu'il nourrissait pour le récent pensionnaire de l'asile. Le Music Meister.  
Le nom était comme du miel sur sa langue quand il le prononçait en chuchotant contre ses dents proéminentes.  
Le Music Meister.  
C'était très joli comme surnom. Il espérait que ce dernier avait lu et apprécié sa lettre.  
Maintenant qu'il connaissait le moyen de se balader sans risque, il devait fortement se refréner pour ne pas en abuser. Faire durer l'attente lui permettait de ne pas devenir complètement fou : il parvenait à rester calme la plupart du temps, surtout durant les activités de groupe. Au début, quand il était arrivé, la promiscuité avec les autres détenus le rendait malade au point qu'il avait attaqué un autre patient.   
Le Docteur Strange avait essayé de le faire parler pour analyser cette agressivité soudaine. Trop enclin à chercher des solutions abstraites, il ne se rendait pas compte que n'importe qui tournerait dingue dans les conditions dans lesquelles ils étaient retenus.  
Jervis avait néanmoins fait des progrès, il s'était acclimaté au pire, considérant maintenant ses camarades d'infortune comme des éléments indispensables du décor de son petit théâtre personnel, un théâtre dont il ne tirait malheureusement pas les ficelles.  
Il se contentait d'écrire certaines didascalies.  
"Jervis, à votre tour."  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et le Chapelier Fou ressentit une montée d'angoisse en les voyant le fixer, leurs regards curieux, inquisiteurs. Savaient-ils où se dirigeaient ses pensées ? C'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Même son bandeau de contrôle ne pouvait le rendre entièrement télépathe. Il pouvait transmettre des ordres, mais pas lire à l'intérieur des gens.  
Il buta sur les mots. En les prononçant, il savait que ça n'avait pas de sens pour ceux qui écoutaient - comme s'il était atteint d'aphasie : il lui semblait utiliser des mots communs, tandis que ses interlocuteurs ne percevaient rien de ses véritables intentions de communication.  
Il se leva brusquement, et aussitôt, un infirmier costaud s'approchait de lui pour venir le ceinturer. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, ce n'était pas utile.  
Le psy des séances de groupe - pas le docteur Strange, bien sûr, non, Hugo Strange était trop bien pour ces basses besognes - le psy donc portait toujours la trace de morsure qu'il lui avait infligé à l'oreille lorsqu'il avait sous-entendu que Alice au pays des merveilles était de la littérature pour enfant.  
- _En train de ramper à tes pieds, se trouve un tartinillon. Ses ailes sont de minces tartines de pain beurré, et sa tête est un morceau de sucre !_ , hurla Jervis avant d'être entraîné hors de la salle sous les regards éberlués des membres du groupe.  
Il commença à se débattre mais l'infirmier le tenait fermement, l'emmenant en direction des cellules de contention.  
C'est alors que Jervis se figea en voyant une silhouette bien connue, celle du professeur Strange, qui accompagnait un patient en camisole et bâillon sur la bouche.  
L'instant lui parut durer plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il voyait le duo se rapprocher dans le couloir. Strange arborait une expression neutre et une blouse ennuyeuse - ce n'était pas lui qui intéressait Jervis.  
Le Music Meister avançait dignement malgré ses bras entravés, ses dents mordant dans la boule qui l'empêchait de produire sa belle voix chantante. Il était aussi grand que Jervis l'avait imaginé, plus mince aussi sans les costumes à épaulettes qu'il affectionnait et que le Chapelier avait pu admirer dans les coupures de presse que conservait le directeur dans son dossier. Séduisant, de façon objective, car il n'était pas maigre, il était gracieux, il marchait de façon assurée, il avait une belle mâchoire, un regard vert pétillant que Jervis n'avait pas vu sur les photos - étaient-ils bien verts ? Jervis avait l'impression que l'autre était légèrement différent.  
Il lui fit un clin d’œil en passant à quinze centimètres de lui.  
Jervis s'étrangla tout seul avec sa propre salive alors qu'une bourrade dans le dos le forçait à entrer dans une cellule.  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de gens à Arkham, mais très peu qui aiguisait l'intérêt de Jonathan Crane. Les malades qui l'entouraient ne lui procuraient aucune empathie, aucun sentiment d'appartenance. Il partageait le même air qu'eux parce qu'il y était obligé, mais à la première occasion qui se présenterait - il finissait toujours par y en avoir une - il s'enfuirait sans se retourner, et reviendrait à ses occupations premières.  
Mais s'il y avait bien une personne dont l'Épouvantail appréciait la compagnie, c'était Jervis Tetch. Il était donc désolé de le savoir mis à l'isolement, car il n'y avait plus personne pour jouer aux échecs avec lui. Et il détestait jouer seul.  
Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Une ombre apparut sur le plateau de jeu, et quand il leva la tête, il vit un intrus lui sourire, les dents un tantinet trop écartées lui rappelant douloureusement l'absence de la seule personne qu'il appelait "ami" en ces lieux sordides.  
"Bonjour !", s'exclama le rouquin qui vînt s'asseoir devant lui.  
Jonathan le connaissait rapidement de vue et s'était déjà formé une opinion. Personnalité narcissique. Aucun sens des priorités. Goût artistique douteux.  
"Je me présente : Je suis le Music Meister. Et vous êtes l'Épouvantail, n'est-ce pas ?"  
\- Jonathan Crane. Professeur Crane pour vous, marmotta Jonathan en bougeant le fou noir.  
Cela ne parut pas refroidir l'impertinent, qui fit avancer un pion blanc, comme s'il participait à la partie.  
\- Professeur, j'ai énormément entendu parler de vos travaux !  
Crane ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. C'était sans importance. Il se leva donc.  
Le Music Meister releva la tête, surpris et l'air déçu. Jonathan en sourit de satisfaction.  
\- Par mes "travaux", vous voulez dire mes crimes. Ce qui prouve à quel point vous n'y comprenez rien : les avancées scientifiques nécessitent toujours des sacrifices, mais il n'y a pas de gloire à cela tant que l'on n'obtient pas le résultat attendu.  
Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il planta là le Music Meister, resté bouche bée face à tant de froideur.  
Sans se soucier davantage de ce qui l'entourait, Crane traversa la cours, l’œil sur la caméra de sécurité à l'angle du mur. Il longea celui-ci et lorsqu'il eut atteint le grillage, hors de vue des gardiens qui s'occupaient de deux patients en train de se battre, il releva une portion de la grille qu'il avait soigneusement pré-découpé il y a de ça plusieurs semaines. C'était son secret, personne n'était au courant, et il espérait bien que celui-ci lui permettrait d'organiser son évasion. Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres projets.  
Les mains dans les poches, il entra dans un bâtiment par une porte non surveillée, et flâna dans les couloirs avant de trouver l'escalier qui menait au quartier d'isolement. D'un pas tranquille, il descendit les marches, puis arrivé au bon pallier - surtout pas celui des sous-sols, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner là-bas - Jonathan poussa la lourde porte coupe-feu, et se mit à siffloter.

Dans sa cellule capitonnée, Jervis sentait la pression monter dans sa tête comme le début d'une migraine, comme une plongée en apnée. Il avait la certitude absurde que son crâne allait exploser, peignant ainsi les murs de sa jolie cervelle rose.  
La seule chose qui le faisait tenir, sur quoi il focalisait tous ses sens, c'était de rencontrer une nouvelle fois le Music Meister et de lui parler. Il voulait l'entendre chanter. C'était devenu une telle obsession que malgré la douleur - réelle ou imaginaire - il pouvait toujours se raccrocher à ça.  
Soudain un son inattendu le tira de sa léthargie. Il cessa de se balancer d'avant en arrière en marmonnant dans sa barbe, et se précipita contre la porte.  
Le judas s'ouvrit. C'était une minuscule ouverture qui ne laissait voir que les yeux, mais Jervis connaissait cette paires d'yeux cernés.  
\- Oh !, fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche du Chapelier.  
Il s'empressa de se plaquer la main sur la bouche. La spontanéité peut être une bonne chose, à condition de ne pas passer pour idiot. Et il détesterait cela face à l'un des esprits les plus brillants de Gotham.  
\- Alors ? Il paraîtrait que tu aurais encore fait des tiennes. L'oreille du Dr Hurt était-elle si goûtue que tu veuilles croquer l'autre ?, le taquina Jonathan, la voix grinçante d'ironie.  
Le Chapelier grimaça :  
\- Au contraire mon ami, au contraire : sa chair flasque et huileuse au goût de sueur rance m'est longtemps resté en travers de la gorge. Mais j'avoue avoir quelque peu perdu mon calme, comme seul ce cher docteur sait me le faire perdre.  
\- Encore Alice ? Ne peux-tu pas tout simplement accepter qu'il y ait des idiots sur cette Terre qui ne seront jamais d'accord avec toi ?  
\- Mais assez sur cet individu. En parler me défrise, et je préférerais aborder un autre sujet...  
Jonathan haussa un sourcil.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Est-ce que...tu l'as rencontré ?  
\- Qui ça ?  
Les épaules de Jervis se mirent à trembler dans sa camisole. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, avec ce soupçon de folie qui le caractérisait quand il perdait la boule. Crane savait reconnaître cet état, quand la manie menaçait de le submerger. Il le connaissait intimement parce qu'il l'avait vécu, cet engouement qui est si intense qu'il prend le contrôle et détraque le cerveau. C'était difficile de se contrôler après ça, mais il avait appris. La manie ne lui allait pas bien.  
Jervis, lui, était encore en train d'apprendre.  
\- Le Music Meister.  
\- Oui. Il n'est pas très intéressant, tu sais ?  
Le visage de Jervis se colla contre le judas et Jonathan recula à cause de la brusquerie du geste.  
\- Il est très intéressant. J'ai lu son dossier.  
\- Et comment as-tu eu accès à son dossier ?, interrogea Crane.  
\- Comment es-tu parvenu jusqu'ici sans alerter les gardes ?, susurra Jervis en retour.  
L'Épouvantail accepta la pique de bonne grâce et se tût. Le Chapelier le fixait toujours sans cligner des paupières.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Que tu lui transmettes un message pour moi. Tu veux bien ?  
Jonathan soupira, légèrement agacé. L'idée de devoir parler à cet horripilant personnage ne l'emballait guère.  
\- En échange, je ne dirais rien pour ta venue ici, proposa Jervis.  
\- Si tu me dénonces, je leurs parlerais des croûtes encore fraîches sur tes poignets, rétorqua Jonathan.  
\- Je suis déjà en isolement, je n'ai rien à perdre. Toi, si.  
C'était vrai, et Crane savait depuis le début qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette joute. Il avait rechigné par principe.  
\- Quel est le message ?


	4. Premier acte

La mixture infâme que l'on traitait ici de nourriture ne faisait guère envie au Music Meister, dont la mine sombre ne faisait que refléter l'immense déception qu'il ressentait depuis le début de la matinée.  
Sa rencontre avec le fameux Épouvantail s'était soldée par un cuisant échec dont le souvenir lui faisait vivement monter le rouge aux joues. Il ressassait inutilement leur brève interaction, passant de la colère à l'auto-dépréciation, à la fois vexé par l'attitude humiliante de Crane, et cherchant sans cesse ce qu'il avait dit ou fait de mal pour recevoir un tel accueil.  
Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que l'Épouvantail était un associal revêche et insensible à son charme naturel, lorsque l'objet de ses pensées, Jonathan Crane en personne, s'assit pile en face de lui avec son plateau.  
Le visage aussi écarlate que ses cheveux était d'un roux vif, le Music Meister ouvrit la bouche avant de trouver ses mots. Il la referma, l'ouvrit, la referma, sans que l'Épouvantail daigne le regarder, le regard vissé à sa cuichette qu'il utilisa pour creuser dans sa purée verdâtre avec une mimique de dégoût.  
Son autre main, à plat sur la table, glissa subrepticement vers le nouveau pensionnaire de l'asile, et lorsqu'il écarta les doigts, le Music Meister s'aperçut qu'il cachait un papier dessous. Il s'en empara en vérifiant que personne ne les regardait.  
Son cœur se mit à danser la salsa entre ses côtes lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture élégante en lettres de sang.  
"A minuit, toutes les portes s'ouvriront. Rendez-vous sous les astres comme uniques compagnons"   
\- C'était...c'était vous ?!?, souffla le Music Meister avec effarement.  
Il comprenait mieux sa froideur : ne pas les laisser être vus ensemble, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Quel esprit brillant, quelle ingéniosité, quel jeu d'acteur impeccable !  
Le Music Meister était sur le point de faire connaître toute l'étendue de son admiration lorsque Crane prit enfin la parole, sur le même ton que plus tôt dans la journée - grave et légèrement ennuyé.  
\- Non. Je ne suis que son corbeau messager, si l'on peut dire.  
Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus que le Music Meister comprit être un sourire. Il pensa aussitôt que la personne qui était parvenu à mettre l'Épouvantail à sa botte devait être un criminel charismatique. Crane n'avait pas l'air du genre à se soumettre aux ordres de n'importe qui.  
\- Alors qui ?, murmura le Music Meister en glissant le message dans sa manche, bien décidé à le cacher précieusement dans sa cellule, entre le mur et le cadran de son lit.   
Jonathan haussa l'épaule et continua de manger, alors son interlocuteur insista :  
\- Montrez-moi au moins qui c'est !  
\- Il n'est pas là, rétorqua le sinistre professeur Crane qui s'amusait sans en avoir l'air.  
\- Où est-il ? Ou bien elle ?  
\- Il est en bas, souffla l'Épouvantail en avalant sa dernière bouchée.  
Le Music Meister cessa brusquement de respirer.   
\- En...bas ?, hoqueta-t-il, au comble de l'extase.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai dis, rétorqua Crane en s'essuyant la bouche.  
Il leva enfin le regard sur le Music Meister. Ses yeux perçants n'avaient rien de chaleureux, et le Music Meister sentit un frisson de plaisir mêlé d'appréhension lui courir dans le dos jusqu'à la nuque.  
L'Épouvantail se leva, laissant au Music Meister l'occasion de constater à quel point il était grand et imposant en dépit de sa stature peu impressionnante de prime abord.  
\- Ne t'approche de lui que si tu es prêt à le suivre, conseilla Crane comme avertissement.  
Puis il s'en alla.  
Le Music Meister se rendit compte qu'il souriait comme un imbécile et s'empressa de baisser la tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se méfie de son comportement et il ne doutait pas que les sbires de Strange avaient pour consigne de le surveiller.  
Mais il avait tellement hâte d'être à ce soir !

La nuit dans l'asile d'Arkham est souvent un combat de tous les instants pour la plupart des patients, une fenêtre sur les possibles les plus sombres des esprits bouleversés, piégés dans leur petite cellule aux murs blancs.  
Quand l'alarme rugissante et les lumières rouges envahirent les couloirs, certains se mirent à hurler à la mort, d'autres, comme le professeur Crane, reposèrent calmement le livre qu'ils avaient en main pour écouter ce qui se tramait.  
Seul le Music Meister attendait de pieds fermes devant la porte depuis plus d'une heure, persuadé que ce moment viendrait.   
Les gardes couraient dans tous les sens, criant des ordres dans des talkies walkies. Et soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent.  
C'était le chaos, et le Music Meister en profita pour se faufiler à contre-courant de la marée, vers la cours de promenade. C'était là qu'il avait rendez-vous.  
Les monstres étaient de sortie, alors les gardiens munis de tasers électriques et de matraques assénaient des coups à tout ce qui passait à leur portée pour ne pas se faire manger. Mais c'était bien trop tard.  
Entre les barreaux, tous pouvaient voir la pleine lune derrière les nuages hantant le ciel. Les lumières sanguinolentes rendaient les patients encore plus fous. Les cris ressemblaient à des sirènes et la sirène à des cris. Le monde était devenu sans dessus-dessous et le Music Meister admirait cette oeuvre comme un esthète devant un tableau - mais sans trop ralentir le pas, il risquait d'être en retard.  
Il poussa une porte et se retrouva dehors, les pieds crissant sur le gravier. Il n'y avait personne.  
Du moins au premier regard. Au second, il vit une silhouette, tellement anodine qu'elle se fondait dans les ombres de la cours.  
Le Chapelier Fou, assis sur un banc, lui fit signe de le rejoindre avec son sourire le plus inquiétant


	5. Acte 2

Tous les bruits qui retentissaient dans l'asile n'étaient rien comparés au vrombissement du sang dans les oreilles de Jervis. Il avait la bouche sèche et les mains tremblantes lorsqu'il fit signe au Music Meister de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il espérait que ce dernier ne s'apercevrait de rien. Il n'avait nulle envie que sa première impression soit entachée par une nervosité mal contenue.  
Cela faisait des jours qu'il orchestrait cette rencontre, d'abord dans sa tête, puis concrètement, en donnant cette clef à Edward - une clef qui le forcerait à s'évader de sa cellule pour explorer les environs, trouver une serrure.  
Jervis savait quelle porte elle ouvrait, évidemment. Il n'avait pas fourni au Riddler quelque chose dont il ignorait la valeur, cela aurait été inconvenant - et Edward savait, en l'acceptant, que Jervis n'était pas aussi fou qu'on le prétendait. S'il proposait un échange, celui-ci était forcément équivalent. C'était une question de bonnes manières, et le Chapelier Fou était particulièrement à cheval sur ce sujet.  
La porte, donc, ne pouvait s'ouvrir qu'à minuit, durant une phase de pleine lune. Les mécanismes secrets qui la maintenaient fermées fonctionnaient uniquement à cette période, ainsi Jervis savait quand l'asile serait en effervescence, car le Riddler, pour faire diversion, provoquerait le chaos, comme il savait si bien le faire. Inutile d'être un génie pour deviner qu'il allait ouvrir toutes les cellules en s'infiltrant dans le bureau du directeur - bureau qu'il avait, de ses propres dires, amplement inspecté, ce qui signifiait qu'il savait facilement s'y rendre, tout comme Jervis à présent.  
Le Music Meister se rapprocha à pas lents, le jaugeant pour identifier s'il représentait un danger ou non. Jervis en profita pour faire de même, s'abreuvant de sa vue comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire auparavant : les photos en noir et blanc des articles de presse et sa photographie d'identité judiciaire ne lui rendaient guère justice. Le Chapelier aima aussitôt son visage juvénile à la mâchoire carrée, sa carrure d'épaules virile, le roux soyeux de ses cheveux mi-longs, tout en contrastes et contradictions, quelque chose qu'il associait comme vaguement féminin, une ambiguïté étrange qui pouvait gêner un esprit trop étroit - lui rappelant un artiste contemporain du nom de David Bowie. C'était intrigant, comme un loir dans une théière ou du beurre dans une montre, ou un chat qui souriait ou...  
Le Chapelier secoua la tête, refusant de se perdre à nouveau dans ses rêveries habituelles, bien décidé à profiter de cet instant. Qui sait quand cela se représenterait ?  
\- Bienvenu ! Désirez-vous du thé ?

Interloqué, le Music Meister regarda autour d'eux en s'asseyant. L'homme près de lui émit un petit gloussement :  
\- Il n'y en a pas, c'était juste pour la plaisanterie...  
Ce n'était pas drôle, et le Music Meister était déçu. Il pensait rencontrer la personne qui lui avait envoyé ces lettres, au lieu de ça, il tombait sur un sous-fifre.  
Puis il se rappela la première lettres, avec ses allusions à Alice au pays des merveilles.  
\- Vous m'avez écrit, commença-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
Les dents du Chapelier étaient proéminentes, comme celles d'un rongeur, quand il souriait. Il portait un chapeau haut de forme en papier mâché, quelque chose dont il était vraisemblablement fier mais qui donnait envie au Music Meister de s'enfuir en courant.  
Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver. La colère montait en lui à mesure qu'il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Leur grande évasion, la gloire, le sommet, les paillettes. Une amitié sans faille, et oh, peut-être un petit peu plus une fois qu'ils se connaîtraient mieux - le Music Meister était un séducteur, il savait qu'il pourrait faire craquer n'importe qui avec un peu de persévérance.  
Mais le criminel qu'il avait en face de lui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. C'était une personne insignifiante, loin du charisme d'un Harvey Dent ou de la force de Bane ou de la dangerosité du Joker.  
Le Chapelier pouffa à nouveau, et c'était puéril, les sirènes résonnaient toujours, pourtant tout ce que le Music Meister entendait, c'était ce rire d'enfant. Il ne voyait plus l'exploit d'être seuls sous la lune pendant que tout l'asile était en effervescence à l'intérieur des murs : tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ses fantasmes explosés en plein vol.  
\- J'ai pris connaissances de vos performances dans les journaux et je dois admettre que...  
\- Désolé, je me suis trompé, coupa abruptement le Music Meister en se levant.  
\- Quoi ?, réagit aussitôt Jervis. Non, attendez, je...  
\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, il faut que je sorte d'ici au plus vite. Je ne peux pas rester ici à bavasser.  
S'il profitait du désordre ambiant, il arriverait peut-être à s'échapper. Cela ne nuirait pas à sa réputation, bien au contraire, et une fois dehors, il aura bien l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes influentes. Peut-être s'introduirait-il à l'Iceberg Lounge pour rencontrer le Pingouin. Commencer comme second couteau chez un parrain du crime, ça ne pouvait pas être si mal en fin de compte...  
\- Dans ce cas, évadons-nous ensemble !, proposa Jervis en se levant vivement sur ses pieds.  
Le Music Meister le fixa avec incrédulité.  
\- Je...je ne sais pas si...  
\- Prenons les conduits de ventilation, décida le Chapelier.  
Il sortit un tournevis qu'il avait fauché dans une réserve lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertes, et s'approcha de la grille d'une bouche d'aération, qu'il commença à dévisser.  
Le Music Meister se dit qu'en définitive, le Chapelier Fou pourrait lui servir, et quand Jervis s'écarta en faisant une petite révérence tout en déclarant "Après vous", le rouquin se glissa à l'intérieur.

Après coup, Jervis réalisa que les conduits étaient une mauvaise idée, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait.  
Le Music Meister était plus grand et plus large que lui. Il avait du mal à se mouvoir et ils prirent plus de temps que prévu pour atteindre la salle de pause des gardes. Heureusement, Jervis avait mémorisé par cœur le chemin en prévision de ce moment.  
Il récupérèrent des uniformes dans les vestiaires attenants. Pudique, Jervis préféra se changer dans une autre pièce, mais le Music Meister ne fit pas de commentaire, ce que le Chapelier apprécia.  
Il était conscient d'avoir ruiné leur première rencontre, toutefois il pouvait se rattraper. Il enfila une casquette et rangea soigneusement son haut de forme dans le vestiaire. Il s'en achèterait un nouveau une fois en ville. Acheté...ou donné.  
Il était assez persuasif quand il voulait.  
Un sourire lui tordit les lèvres et il rejoignit le Music Meister, qui tirait un peu de café de la cafetière. Il enregistra l'information : son compagnon était plus café que thé.  
\- Nous allons profiter de la panique pour sortir par la grand porte. Si on a de la chance, ils seront encore trop occupés pour nous arrêter. Dans le pire des cas, si nous sommes repérés, je pourrais chanter pour les distraire pendant que tu nous dégotes un moyen de locomotion pour filer rapidement.  
Le Chapelier frissonna. Il garda le silence sur les as qu'il avait dans sa manche, car il préférait voir le Music Meister chanter.  
Sa voix était exquise, très différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé mais néanmoins tout à fait plaisante. Il avait hâte de voir le méta-humain en action.  
Le rouquin le fixa derrière les lunettes de soleil qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche de la veste qu'il portait. Jervis ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cela allait forcément gêner sa visibilité.  
\- Tu t'en sens capable ?  
C'est alors que Jervis s'aperçut que le Music Meister le tutoyait. Il ricana, touché sans le dire.  
\- Est-ce que le Père Noël porte une barbe ?  
\- Le Père Noël n'existe pas, pour l'amour du ciel !, grommela le Music Meister en avalant son café d'une traite.  
\- Je suis délirant, mais rassures-toi sur ce point, je suis loin d'être stupide, répliqua le Chapelier avec un soupçon de commisération.  
Le Music Meister haussa un sourcil ironique mais néanmoins appréciateur - le sarcasme était un signe de personnalité, plus que la politesse lisse et suspecte qu'il lui avait adressée jusqu'à maintenant.  
Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le Chapelier l'avait choisi.  
\- Il y a des fourgons garés près de l'entrée. Ce ne sera pas un problème. Par contre, il va nous falloir la clef de la grille.  
Le Music Meister lui agita un trousseau sous le nez :  
\- Probablement une de celles-là.  
\- Probablement, acquiesça le Chapelier. Bien, nous devons nous dépêcher. S'il ne s'est pas déjà fait prendre, Edward doit encore avoir tout le monde aux trousses, c'est le bon moment pour nous éclipser.  
" _En le laissant ici.._.", compléta une petite voix mesquine dans sa tête. Toutefois il n'y pouvait rien, c'était les dures lois de la nature : le Riddler l'avait involontairement aidé dans son entreprise et il rembourserait cette dette.  
Un autre jour.  
\- Après vouuuuus, le singea le rouquin en lui ouvrant la porte avec une courbette.  
Jervis ne lui en tînt pas rigueur. Ils auraient amplement le temps de faire davantage connaissance une fois échappés de ce trou à rat.


End file.
